


Cat days

by BlackAvalon



Series: cat-hobbit [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAvalon/pseuds/BlackAvalon
Summary: He is a werewolf and he is a cat. He has hard days once a year. This year he will outlive them with the dwarves...they didn't know much about hobbits.





	1. 1

– Бофур, у меня проблема...  
Вот с этих совершенно безобидных слов у Двалина начались проблемы. А все потому, что он в кои-то веки не сдержал свой язык!  
– Ха, и что с тобой случилось, котяра? – насмешливо спросил гном, раньше чем открыл рот Бофур.  
Хоббит вздрогнул, прижав острые, покрытые коричневой шерсткой, ушки, и опасливо оглянулся на Двалина.  
– Да нет... в общем-то... ничего... – пробормотал он.  
– То есть, у тебя есть проблемы к Бофуру? – насмешливо-едко спросил Двалин, гордясь тем, как умно завернул вопрос.  
– Нет! То есть да... то есть... это совершенно вас не касается! – выпалил замороченный в конец хоббит.  
От волнения (а при Двалине хоббит всегда резко начинал волноваться) у Бильбо позади материализовался хвост пониже спины и он, т.е. хвост, нервно стал покачиваться из стороны в сторону. У Двалина руки зачесались схватить его и дернуть за белоснежный кончик... но какая наглость-то у этого полурослика!  
– Котик... – очень многозначительно сказал Двалин, хрустнув костяшками пальцев, и поведя мускулистыми плечами. Хоббит нервно сглотнул... – Повтори что ты сказал...  
– Я-а-а...  
– Значит, мне не лезть в чужие дела... это ты мне советуешь, а?  
Хоббит побелел, втянув голову в плечи. Хвост сам собой прыгнул в ладошки полурослика, который трепетно прижал его к себе.  
– В чем проблема, котик?! – наслаждаясь ситуацией, рявкнул, нависнув над присевшим от страха хоббитом, гном.  
– УМЕНЯКРИТИЧЕСКИЕДНИ! – выпалил, зажмурившись, хоббит.  
– Чего? – не разобрал Двалин. – Чего у тебя?  
– Критические дни... – прошептал хоббит, краснея, будто сказал что-то ужасно постыдное. – Я... того...  
– Чего того? – подозрительно спросил гном. Бофур с любопытной миной маячил рядышком.  
Впрочем, и все остальные вокруг разом навострили уши. Даже Торин вынул трубку из-зо рта, но по прежнему делал вид, что внимательно следит за пляской огня в костре. Даже головы не повернул...  
– Завтра равноденствие... то есть, уже сегодня ночью... и... – промямлил, возя ногой по траве, хоббит, не подымая глаз. – В общем, я котом стану... на пять дней... и обернуться назад не смогу...  
– И что с того? – не понял проблемы Кили, влезая в разговор.  
Двалин недовольно зыркнул на племянника узбада. Кили второй день пытался понять, почему маг любит восседать на ветках деревьев.  
Иногда вниз головой.  
За два дня Кили и гномы поняли пока одно – маги чокнутые. Никакого удовольствия от сего занятия Кили не получил, а Фили начал всерьез говорить о том, что так можно головой повредиться.  
Двалин сомневался. Не в случае с Кили.  
Хоббит несчастно шмыгнул носом, возвращая к себе внимание, и негромко признался:  
– У меня характер портится... ну, он у всех наших в это время портится... но... – и хоббит огорченно вздохнул, потом сказал: – Я хотел попросить... меня на поводок взять... чтобы беды не было...  
– Чего?! – хором спросили вразнобой гномы.  
– Бэггинс, прекратите ломать трагедию! – резко отозвался от костра Торин, соизволив повернуть голову и сверкнув на хоббита своими глазищами. – Вы всерьез полагаете, что можете – вы можете! – причинить нам вред? В облике кота? Очень смешно, Бэггинс! Любой гном справится с дюжиной бешеных хоббитов!  
– Да, но...  
– Все, довольно! Всем спать, Двалин, твоя стража! И Бэггинс, если вы так за себя боитесь, Двалин за вами присмотрит эти проклятые пять дней. Лично. Понятно?  
Бильбо смущенно-испуганно кивнул и попятился прочь от Двалина, который про себя подумал, что поводок... это неплохо. А когда представил себя, с топором, держащего в левой руке поводок... на который с грустной мордой был привязан маленький, несчастный кот...  
Двалину это положительно нравилось!  
– Уж я присмотрю! – злорадно расплылся в ухмылке он.  
– Хана тебе, Бильбо, – искренне посочувствовал Бофур хоббиту.  
И все с этим согласились.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cat revenge

Ночь.  
Храп.  
Темень.  
Скука.  
Двалин сидит, прислонившись спиной к стволу дерева, и ждет, когда кончится его время. Стража тянется… тянется… тя… борода зло зачесалась, и гном яростно почесал подбородок. Зазудело тут же с другой стороны, а потом слева, а потом опять справа! Матюкнувшись, гном яростно почесал бороду с двух сторон обоими руками, с ужасом подозревая страшное…  
Неужто блохи?!  
Мама родная! Опять!  
Да что ж они его так любят-то?!   
От почесывания и мыслей о ликвидации блох отвлек хоббит.  
Тихонько посапывающий в стороне полурослик, по обыкновению свернувшийся в плотный клубок под одеялом, вдруг встал. Пошатнулся, с закрытыми глазами... спит, что ли? И… в следующий миг обернулся котом. Двалин, по инерции почесывая бороду, уставился на него с любопытством. Вроде как в голове уж уложилась мысль, что подсунутый магом хоббит умеет превращаться в зверька, но гном никак не мог привыкнуть к внезапному «отрастанию» то хвоста, то когтей… раз! И кот…  
Кот меж тем, сонно покачиваясь, перелез через скомканное одеяло и, опустив головенку вниз, побрел прочь от своей лежки к сладко похрапывающему Бомбуру. Причем, как сообразил Двалин, кот спал. Эти хоббиты были полны сюрпризов! А они не верили магу про необычные способности Бэггинса, про которые он сам не знал! И вот, пожалуйста, во сне ходит! В обличье кота.  
Кот добрался до мирно спящего гнома и стал карабкаться по его одеялу вверх.  
– Ой, – вдруг сказал Бомбур. – Ой… ей! Оу!  
Кот забрался по одеялу на верх живота рыжего морийца и… оглушительно затарахтел, топчась по мягкому и упитанному животику. Кот смачно топтался, выпуская все когти, по ойкающему Бомбуру, который поневоле проснулся, но даже и не подумал сгонять кота. Он только ойкал, когда когти впивались в него сквозь одеяло. Но так… негромко..  
Наконец, кот совершил полные три оборота, и, натоптавшись, улегся на вершине объемного живота гнома, и Двалин, сидя в пяти шагах, отчетливо слышал приглушенное мурчанье кота.  
– Вух! – выдохнул Бомбур с облегчением.  
«Во наглость!» – восхитился Двалин и, усмехнувшись, встал. Его просто раздирало желание схватить кота за шкирку. И он не хотел сопротивляться этому желанию.  
Под сапогом хрустнула щепка. Гном покосился на сапоги, на кота, дернувшего ухом… и старательно тихо стянул обувь, а после шагнул к Бомбуру, что вновь тихо всхрапывал.   
– Мья!! – взвизгнул возмущенно кот, когда Двалин схватил его за шкирку.  
– У тебя есть свое одеяло, – насмешливо усмехаясь в усы, сказал Двалин и нисколько не сумлеваясь швырнул зверька на его одеяло.   
Так, что кот шлепнулся на одеяло, перекувыркнувшись через голову. Вскочив на лапы, кот прижал уши и сердито зашипел на гнома.  
– Шипи-шипи… когти коротки, – коротко хохотнул Двалин. – Фили! Подъем! Твоя очередь на часах стоять!  
Фили, зевая, послушно встал, а Двалин пошел устраиваться спать, провожаемый возмущенным взглядом кота.  
Кот был обижен…  
В данный момент это был именно кот… очень умный кот, с воспоминаниями Бильбо Бэггинса, и знающий, что он Бильбо Бэггинс. Вот только кот не осознавал себя двуногим хоббитом. В дни после равноденствия вторая, главенствующая ипостась уступала место пушистому и обидчивому коту. Который вовсе не был намерен прощать столь вопиющее обращение с собой какому-то громиле гному! Так нагло и обидно-больно хватать за шкурку!  
Глухо ворча, кот залег на одеяле хоббита, прожигая мерцающими в ночи зелеными глазищами врага. Он задумал месть…  
… Нос Двалина учуял приятные запахи. Заинтересованно дернув носом, гном открыл глаза. Шум проснувшегося лагеря, что он слышал неясным эхом во сне, стал ярким и отчетливым. Он приподнялся, опираясь локтем о землю, и сразу уткнулся взглядом в спину Бофура, что обычно кашеварил по утрам.  
– Каша готова! – возвестил гном и, зачерпнув ароматной, дымящейся парком кашу ложкой, подул на нее старательно, после чего шмякнул кашу в миску и протянул сидящему рядом коту. – Бильбо, ну-ка попробуй! Точно, готова?  
Кот, что сидел, чинно обвив пушистые лапки хвостиком, с достоинством опустил розовый носик к миске под веселыми взглядами гномов.  
– Можно и самим есть… если выживет, – шутливо заметил Балин.  
Кот на сие замечание только презрительно фыркнул и, высунув крохотный алый язычок, лизнул кашу.   
– Мурр! Мурр… мя-а-асс-со! – вполне себе понятно промурчал котохоббит.  
Бофур хохотнул и, выловив из котелка ложкой кусочек мясца, подложил его коту в миску.  
– Эй! Нам мяса в каше оставь! – громко сказал Двалин, откидывая одеяло.  
Сапоги его стояли рядом, и гном потянулся к ним… Взяв правый сапог, он недоуменно нахмурился. Сапог явно был тяжелее… и в нем что-то бултыхнулось. Гном посмотрел на небо – ни облачка. Земля сухая… встряхнул сапог… буль!  
– Какого… – Двалин дар речи утратил, а брови его поползли вверх, когда из перевернутого сапога на траву потекла струйка…  
Желтая…  
Вонючая…  
Двалин ошарашенно оглянулся… какая скотина?! С языка рвались ругательства…  
Взгляд упал на кота, что довольно облизываясь, смотрел прямо на него…  
– УБЬЮ, СКОТИНА!!! – рявкнул гном, подрываясь с места.  
– Мяяяя!!! – завопив, бросился прочь со всех лап котохоббит.  
Бофур едва успел спасти котелок с кашей, когда Двалин, рванув за котом, решил перепрыгнуть через костер.   
– УБЬЮ!! – вопил гном, с праведным возмущением гоняясь за улептывающим котом по всей стоянке.  
– Что происхо… – Торин не успел закончить фразу.   
Двалин не успел затормозить и повалил с ног узбада, врезавшись в него.  
– Извини…  
– Слезь с меня!  
Торин отряхивался, яростно-возмущенно поглядывая на смущенного Двалина, что в свою очередь косился на кота. Бильбо-кот, забравшись на ручки его брата, трепетно обнимал седовласого Балина лапками и жаловался на него, уткнувшись мордочкой с прижатыми ушками в бороду:  
– Амя-мя-мя! Мяя-а-а!! Мее!  
– Ну-ну… полно… – успокаивал кота Балин, легонько похлопывая широкой ладонью по спинке зверька. – Гоняются тут всякие… за маленьким котиком! Разве можно обижать маленьких! Ай-яй…  
И Балин укоризненно качал головой, смотря на брата с улыбкой. А за спиной тихо ржали над этой сценой остальные.   
– Да он… мой сапог! – возмущенно пропыхтел Двалин, не решившись, однако, вслух объявить о надругательстве над сапогом.  
– Господин гном, – вдруг послышался голос мага. И откуда он только взялся?! Вчера вечером он вновь уперся не понять куда, разругавшись с Торином, а тут нате! Нарисовался! – В дни равноденствия большинство хоббитов более коты, нежели хоббиты… и очень обидчивы. Вы, может, обидели вчера нашего мистера Бэггинса, и сами не заметили того… а кот нет. Коты обид не прощают.   
– Да я!... тьфу! – сплюнув с досады, Двалин, бурча ругательства, подхватил сапог и побрел к реке. Мыть оный.  
Стоило ему скрыться из виду, кот спрыгнул с рук Балина на землю. Подбежал к пеньку, по которому полз жук-рогач и, быстро схватив в зубы, метнулся с оным ко второму сапогу Двалина. Его дружно проводили взглядами. Кот кинул жука в сапог и, подняв хвост, быстро-быстро добежал до Балина. Спрятавшись за его сапогами, кот выглянул с интересом. Балин старательно душил в себе смех.  
Двалин вскоре вернулся, злой как балрог, с мокрым сапогом в руках. Ни на кого не смотря, он вытер сапог портянкой, обул его и взялся за второй. Гномы затаили дыхание…  
Нога устремилась в сапог, неумолимо грозя жуку…  
– ЯЯАТЬ!! – вопль взметнулся к вершинам древ…  
Отряд согнулся пополам от ржания.  
– БЭГГИНС!! – заорал Двалин, шлепнувшись на траву и яростно сорвав с ноги второй сапог.  
Кот важно выступил из-за сапог Балина, презрительно подняв хвост, повернулся спиной к обидчику, и… крайне обидно сделал вид, будто загребает задними ногами… после чего, гордо продефелировал к магу…  
Не выдержав такого издевательства, Двалин швырнул в него сапог.  
– Мвья!! – провизжал кот, что был свален внезапно прилетевшим сапогом в кусты.  
– Ну, все… – протянул Бофур. – Хана Двалину…


	3. Chapter 3

Двуногая версия хоббита никому не нравилась так, как нравилась его пушистая версия. Даже Торин смотрел на кота куда снисходительнее и даже мимолетно улыбался.   
Часто достаточно насмешливо.  
Ну, это понятно. Даже Двалин и Глоин, не понаслышке изведовавшие мстительный нрав кота, не имели сил долго на него злиться. Хотя оба накрепко запомнили, что не стоит делать при коте - "обижать" Бофура и оставлять без присмотра сапоги. Чревато, однако...  
Наблюдать за хобитом-в-шкурке-кота было ужасно занятно. Кот очень любил умываться. На привалах, при виде реки-озера-ручейка он тут же бежал к воде и, усевшись на пушистую попу, макал одну лапку в воду и старательно возил ей по мордочке, "умываясь". Хвостик он таким же образом мыл, а заодно вычесывал коготками. К искреннему его огорчению другие части тела не поддавались и привести их в порядок своими силами у него не получалось.   
Это очень огорчало кота.  
Терпеть грязную шерстку, в которой застревали колючие репейники и сор, было невыносимо, да и излишним терпением кот "не страдал". Эта проблема должна была быть решена, и он ее решил.   
По вечерам отряд гномов наслаждался зрелищем, что не смел пропускать даже Торин.  
Кот дожидался вечернего привала, и как только Дори оказывался "не при делах", кот вытаскивал из рюкзака хоббита расчёсочку и бежал к нему. Подбегал, передней лапкой хватал коготками полы кафтана и дергал, обращая на себя внимание. Дори усмехался, садился, и кот нисколько не сумлеваясь забирался к нему на колени и клал расчёсочку ему в руку. И гном важно вычесывал ему шкурку. Кот довольно жмурился и мурчал на всю стоянку.  
Кили ужасно завидовал Дори. Кот доверял в этом деле только Дори.   
Бофуру он разрешал себя кормить.  
Мориец развлекался по полной программе. Благодаря совету Балина он повязывал коту на шею чистую серую тряпочку (кою кот для начала со всем подозрением изучил на предмет нехорошестей). Затем гном брал мисочку с заранее нарезанными мясными кусочками (коту ведь не много надо...). Кот усаживался с важным видом, обернув вокруг лапок хвостик, и ждал, когда Бофур наколет на заостренную палочку кусочек мяса и протянет ему.  
– Кусочек за Дори! – начинал Бофур, и кот изящно снимал зубками кусочек мяса. – Кусочек за Нори... за Бомбура... кусочек за Бифура... а этот кусочек за господина Балина!  
Весь отряд, кусая губы и ржа в усы, наслаждался видом кормления кота. Особенное веселье начиналось, когда Бофур доходил до имен Глоина, Двалина и Торина. Тут кот начинал сомневаться... морщить носик и отворачиваться.   
– Ну же, Бильбо! Смотри какой кусочек! – уговаривал кота мориец. – Вкусный! Давай за Торина... он узбад! Уважить надо!  
Кот косился в сторону Торина и медленно стягивал кусочек с палочки.  
– А теперь за Двалина! – кот ворча отворачивался. – А то он пенделя даст!  
Кот шокировано смотрел круглыми глазами на гнома под дружный приглушенный ржач, а Двалин нарочно выставлял перед собой ноги в сапогах. Кот кисло оглядывал огроменные сапоги и, сделав вывод, принимал очередной кусочек  
Последним шло имя Гэндальфа. Тут Бильбо наотрез отказывался от кусочка. Он ворчал, прижимал уши к головенке и воротил нос с презрительной миной.   
Не доверял волшебнику Бильбо... ох, не доверял!  
Не он один, надо заметить.  
Впрочем, маг не обижался, а наоборот поддержал игру. В очередное кормление он в единый миг обратил последний кусочек мяса в... извивающегося, жирного, розового червя. Кот отскочил на полметра и зашипел, грозно выгнув спину к всеобщему веселью.  
Но кот-хоббит не только веселил. Он не забывал мстить за каждую обиду.  
Его хвост был неприкосновенен! Мстя за него была страшна!  
За отдавленный хвост кот затаивал обиду. И, дождавшись ночи, крался к лежбищу обидчика, засовывал лапу под одеяло и резко бил когтями по беззащитным ступням.  
Или молниеностно бил по носу и улептывал прочь под вопль несчастного.  
В обличье кота Бильбо резко растерял всякое смущение и стал откровенно наглым.   
Он спал на животе Бомбура ночью!  
Он требовал от Дори вечернего расчесывания шкурки!  
Бофур обязан был повязывать ему "салфеточку"!  
А на третий день он так обнаглел, что полез на шею узбада! Залез на плечи удивленно взметнувшего брови Торина, кот демонстративно пошипел на ближайшие кусты, которые чем-то ему не понравились, а потом разлегся на широких плечах.  
– Это уже наглость, мистер Бэггинс, – заметил Торин.  
Кот согласно сказал "мау!" и вильнул хвостом, заехав им по лицу гнома.  
Ко всеобщему удивлению, Торин кота с плеч не прогнал. Только многообещающе улыбнулся и велел всем выдвигаться. Так кот и пролежал весь дневной переход на плечах Торина.   
На исходе четвертого дня Балин подошел к Гэндальфу. Маг находился в весьма смущающем положении. Он висел на дереве в стороне от стоянки вниз головой, зацепившись за ветвь дуба тощими ногами. Слава валар, они были прикрыты штанами, так что Балин мог видеть только полосатые носки и тощие щиколотки. Гном с искреннем любопытством посмотрел на мага. Серый плащ касался земли и длинная (прямо скажем, неухоженная) борода его скрывала от гнома лицо мага.  
Гном вежливо постучал по стволу дерева.  
– Да-да... кто там? – отозвался маг, продолжая висеть на ветке.  
– Господин Гэндальф, кхм... я хотел спросить вас... о хоббитах. Они все такие... необычные?  
– О, нет, конечно нет! – заверил гнома маг. – Обычно они куда хуже!  
Балин помолчал, смотря на мага.  
– Это безусловно... радует... а могу я задать немного нескромный вопрос...  
– Можете, любезный Балин, – благосклонно отвечал волшебник. – Только возможно я на него не отвечу.  
– Кхм... – крякнул Балин и все же спросил: – Господин Таркун, а зачем... прошу прощения, вы... вот сейчас... на дереве?  
– Видите ли, мой дорогой Балин, – отвечал с достоинством маг, – невозможно постареть душой, если хоть раз в день ты совершаешь безумства. А магам нельзя стареть и черстветь душой. Вот почему я вишу на дереве и таскаю с собой хоббитов. Не желаете попробовать?  
Балин растерянно завис...  
... Торин хотел обсудить с Балином один вопрос, но когда он нашел его, то резко развернулся и быстрым шагом вернулся в лагерь.  
Безумство мага было заразительно...  
На дереве висели двое...


	4. Chapter 4

Бильбо было душно под одеялом. И жарко. И тесно...  
Не проснувшись до конца, Бильбо заворочался под одеялом, недовольно отмечая тесноту, то и дело толкаясь локтями во что-то жесткое, но местами мягкое. Наконец ему удалось вытащить голову из под одеяла. Бильбо сонно моргнул на черную бороду...  
– Доброе утро... поцелуйчик?  
Двалин, широко усмехнувшись, вытянул губы трубочкой...  
– МАМА-А!!! – визг, преисполненный ужаса, взметнулся к небесам.  
Хоббит пулей вылетел из-под одеяла гнома, утаскивая одеяло с собой на плечах. Он вихрем пронесся через стоянку, споткнулся о проснувшегося Ори, и под хоровое ржание взобрался на дерево, повстречавшееся на пути.  
– ГЭЭ-НДА-А-АЛЬФ!! – провыл хоббит, руками и ногами обняв ствол дерева.  
– Доброе утро, – доброжелательно отвечали ему с ветки рядом.  
Хоббит моргнул, и лицезрел перед собой довольного мага, восседающего на ветке дерева, на которое взобрался хоббит.  
– Печально, что ты снова с нами, – сказал ему с пляшущими смешинками в лукавых глазах маг.  
И словам мага вторил громкий, на грани истерики, хохот гномов с поляны.  
– Воистину, ты был прекрасным котом все эти чудные дни! – "обрадовал" полурослика маг. – А с какой наглостью, – о великий Эру! – с восхищением продолжал маг, – ты воровал мясо из чужих мисок! С каким наслаждением, затаив дыхание, мы следили за тем, как тебе повязывали салфеточку. Бофур так старался...   
– Уиии!... – несчастно провыл полурослик, пряча красное от стыда лицо.  
А маг все не унимался.  
– ... Признаться, ты меня удивил, Бильбо Бэггинс! Более наглого, мстительного и невоспитанного кота-хоббита я еще не видел! Мало того, что Бомбур был вынужден отдать на твою милость свой живот в качестве ложа...  
Бильбо шокировано вытаращил глаза на волшебника.  
– Да-да, Бильбо Бэггинс! Ты выпускал когти и утробно рычал, стоило бедняге шевельнуться под тобой! А они у тебя весьма остры, в чем убедились почти все... с твоей стороны было крайне не воспитанно и недостойно подкрадываться ночью и бить когтями по носу и пяткам!   
– Извините!! – пискнул задушено хоббит, затравленно оглядываясь на смеющихся и усмехающихся гномов под деревом.  
– Извините? А знаешь ли ты, а вернее, помнишь ли, как в наглую влез на плечи Торина, сына Трайна? – поинтересовался маг. – Как у вас в Шире дети говорят? Пустите меня на ручки - на шею я сам влезу?   
Бедный хоббит от стыда чуть с дерева не свалился.   
– Ой-ёй-ёй...! – тихонько простонал он, пряча лицо в ладонях.   
– Я уж молчу про сапоги Двалина... – многозначительно сказал маг, пыхнув дымом из курительной трубочки и качнув головой.  
– А все-таки жаль, что ты снова с нами... – печально вздохнул он.  
Хоббит ничего на это не ответил, ибо в это время с ужасом пытался представить, что еще он мог натворить за проклятые "кошачьи дни".  
– Ну, я же просил! – простонал он. – Я же просил посадить меня на поводок!  
– Ну, что ты, Бильбо! Как можно! Ведь мы бы столько тогда пропустили! Да и господа гномы много-о-е о тебе узнали! – попытался "утешить" его маг.  
– Это уж точно, – согласился Двалин.  
И с ним согласились все.


End file.
